Querido Diario
by fic twilight fans
Summary: Cuando toda tu vida has escrito tus sentimientos, que escribirias la ultima vez. Resumirias tu vida en pocas palabras, cuando nada te une a este mundo es mejor morir, pero antes dejar una mescla de tu vida. Conoce la vida de Bella


QUERIDO DIARIO.

_Querido Diario, replica de mi vida, testigo de mis sueños, reflejo de mi alma. Cuantas veces no estuve escribiéndote, sentada en la mesa frente a la ventana mirando a la oscura noche llegar, cuantas veces no estuve en la misma posición, tendida en mi cama llenándote de todos mis sentimientos, que me embargan por ahora, esta ultima vez quiero que sea especial. _

_Desde que aprendí el arte, don o regalo de escribir he sido tu fiel escritora, cada noche, cada día, cada hora._

_Mis recuerdos han sido plasmados en ti donde cada noche he podido leerlos para no olvidar, para no olvidar cada gota de mi sentimientos, cada gota de dolor y recordar que este día no es distinto a los otros, el dolor será igual pero esta vez tendré la suerte de no despertar jamás, la desdicha de no escribirte más._

_Recuerdos tormentosos, recuerdos de mi niñez._

_Diario, Querido Diario, tus primeras páginas contienen el inicio de mi fortunio, el dolor de la soledad, la causa de mi agonía, la razón de tratar la muerte y de buscarla._

_Recuerdo la última imagen de mi familia, recuerdo a mi padre enloquecido por las drogas y a una madre llorando en busca de alcohol, recuerdo esa noche con miedo y mi alma se estremece al recordar. Como olvidar las manos ávidas de mi padre tratando de adentrarse sobre mi ropa, las risas estrepitosas de mi madre y mis fuertes sollozos rogando por clemencia. La noche de mis pesadillas, la noche de mi tortura._

_Esa noche estaba en una esquina de aquel viejo cuarto, mi padre inhalaba un polvo de la mesa, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y de su pecho salían gemidos de placer. Mi madre tirada en el suelo con una botella de alcohol vacía en sus manos, sus ropas sucias y harapientas impregnadas de un terrible olor, de su boca salina palabras incoherentes pero la palabra alcohol salía perfectamente de sus labios. Mi estómago rugía, ese día no había comida, más bien, tenía tres días sin comer. No podía pedir alimento porque si lo hacía mis padres me golpearían como la última vez, la última vez que estuve en coma en el hospital._

_Con tan solo 5 añitos tenía que salir a pedir dinero en la calle, solo para pagar sus vicios y nunca para comer…_

_Esa noche mi madre despertó más ebria de lo normal, gritaba enloquecida y corría por toda la casa en busca de alcohol, mi padre enojado le pego con un palo de escoba y pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a bañarle su rostro. Después de una larga pelea donde ambos terminaron heridos los ojos oscuros de mi padre – más oscuros de lo normal – se fijaron en mi figura desde el otro extremo del único cuarto de mi casa._

_Mi padre se acercó a mí y con ojos cargados de lujuria se desquito conmigo lo que tenía contenido de hace tiempo. Sus manos me despojaron de mi ropa y con la otra se bajó el pantalón. Mi madre reía alegre desde el otro lado del cuarto, y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, hasta que lo hizo… Un enorme dolor atravesó mi vientre, sentía que me desgarraba por dentro. Lo último que vieron mis ojos ese dis fue las grietas del techo de aquel horrible lugar._

_Diario que contienes mis mas tristes realidades, no tiene caso recordarlas ya, no sirve de nada reescribir lo que viví con mis padres cuando tu lo sabes ya. No quiero recordarlos justo ahora que no volveré a recordar jamás. _

_Las paginas vacias del principio no las he llenado por algo, para recordar que 7 dias estuve desconectada del mundo, 7 dias no pude escribirte, 7 dias no fui tu fiel escritora. Despues de ver por ultima vez las grietas del techo fui feliz por 7 dias para luego regresar abruptamente a la realidad. En el hospital me curaron, restauraron mi cuerpo, el cuerpo que mi padre destrozo por dentro, mi propio padre. Nunca supe como llegue al hospital, y jamas volvi a ver el rostro de mis padres._

_Los días pasaron y en el hospital ya no me querían mas. Deje la casa de mis padres para irme a un orfanato, por lo menos ahí me daban de comer aunque tenia que trabajar mas que en mi casa, los golpes que otros niños me daban eran dolorosos pero al menos no paraba en el hospital y eso, me gustaba mas._

_Diario que mi niñez resguardas, me es inútil recordar, lleva por siempre contigo mis sueños a guardar._

_Diario recuerdas mi adolescencia, aquel único amor, recuerdas sus ojos verdes al momento de expirar por ultima vez, recuerdas a mi corazón, aquel que el se llevo, que bajo su lecho de muerte guardo mi corazón._

_Como olvidar a Edward, la primera vez que me miro, sus ojos verdes y bellos llenándome de amor. Como olvidar el primer beso, en aquel lago, sus ojos mirándome tiernamente y sus labios mostrándome su amor, en sus ojos miraba su alma, en mis ojos miraba la mia.  
Aunque fueron tres meses, tres meses de amor, los disfrute al máximo. Con tan solo 17 años decidi entregar mi amor, aunque yo ya no era pura, puro era mi corazón, me entregue con el alma, esa vez fue por voluntad y no por violación. _

_Sus caricias me llevaron al cielo y por un momento pude tocar las estrellas. Sus manos al amanecer acariciaban mi espalda y con un beso me despertó, me despertó, ojala y no lo hubiera hecho._

_Esa mañana salio como siempre pero esta vez dejo por primera vez a alguien en su casa, estaba ahí para el, un dia después que me escape del horfanato. Estaba radiante, no podría creer que apartir de ese dia no regresaría al horfanato. Edward me decía que cuando cumpliera los 18 años se casaria conmigo pero desde ese dia su promesa la rompió, mas bien, el destino lo obligo a hacerlo._

_La noche llego y Edward no apareció, tendida en la cama esperaba su llegada, los días pasaron y el no aparecía hasta que un tristes dia, por fin apareció, junto con la noticia que rompió mi corazón, un auto lo atropello._

_El cuerpo de Edward tendido en la cama del hospital se miraba mallugado, su voz a terciopelada rogaba por una persona especial, por mi. Su cuerpo inmóvil no fue impedimento para que sus ojos verdes buscaran los mios._

_Tu conoces lo que me dijo, tu sabes que me regaño por tardar tanto, que anhelaba ver por ultima vez mi rostro, y asi fue._

_Sus labios frios como el hielo besaron por ultima vez mi frente, con un fuerte suspiro sus labios susurraron un te amo y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre._

_Diario nunca podre perdonarme el hecho de haberme desmayado por una semana después de ver sus ojos por ultima vez, no me perdonare que su cuerpo este sepultado en un lugar, lugar del que nunca sabere donde queda._

_Dos meses después de su muerte ¡Oh Diario!, recuerdas la muerte que siempre llevare en la conciencia, cargando mi cruz._

_Dos meses después aquel puente fue mi complice, al lanzarme de la cumbre mas alta cerre mis ojos por un momento. Al despertar en el hospital me dijeron que un marinero me rescato, ahí tambien me dijeron, lo que rompió mi corazón._

_Mi pobre bebe, fruto de mi amor, consecuencia de mi única noche de pasión. No sabia de su existencia hasta que me dijeron que lo perdi en mi intento de suicidio._

_Si hubiera sabido de su existencia jamas me habría lanzado, si hubiera sabido de su existencia lucharía por el. La única prueba de mi amor, el único recuerdo de su padre, mi vida, mi corazón._

_¡Diario! Único testigo de mi desgracia guarda por siempre contigo lo mas profundo de mi alma._

_5 años han pasado, hoy cumplo 22, después de estar internada en un manicomio por fin podre hacer lo que hace mucho intente hacer. _

_Dejo en tus paginas mi vida, mi alma, mi dolor, aunque fuiste mi confidente nunca pudiste dejar de ser un pedazo de papel, nunca fuiste mi amigo. _

_Gracias por estar cada noche para que mis lágrimas al escribirte mancharan tus blancas paginas._

_Por ultima vez te escribe Isabella Marie Swan._

Mis lagrimas mojaron por ultima vez las paginas de mi Diario. Puse el bolígrafo en la mesa y con mi mano derecha tome mi Diario, mi fiel confidente.

Camine hacia la orilla del mar y arroje mi Diario, que el inmenso mar guardara mis mas terribles recuerdos. Saque el veneno de mi bolso y me lo bebí de golpe.

Lo ultimo que vieron mis ojos fue a mi Diario flotando en el mar, lo ultimo que pensó mi mente fue la imagen de Edward con mi bebe en el cielo. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre la arena del mar.

_Lugar que seria mi lecho de muerte._


End file.
